


Something from a Fairy Tale

by charliechick117



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Merpeople, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliechick117/pseuds/charliechick117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time there was a pirate and a merman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something from a Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the same universe as the Erebor Pirates but is like an alternate universe of that alternate universe where Nori and Dwalin hook up instead of Ori and Dwalin.
> 
> Most of the facts about the universe are the same though.
> 
> I did mean for it to be more along the lines of a Dwalin/Nori chase through the ocean Moby Dick style, but that is clearly not what they had in mind.

Once upon a time there was a pirate and a merman.

The pirate was a strong man named Dwalin.  Before he was a pirate he was a sailor.  He sailed across the Middle Seas with the trading ships of Erebor.  He was young, free, and careless.  The ocean was his for the taking.  From the northern forests of Mirkwood, to the southern bay of Gondor and Rohan.  He traveled west to The Shire, passing by the island Rivendell often.  He could navigate the Misty Archipelago with ease and sail across The Blue Reef with hardly a hitch.

Then Smaug, a strong and wicked man, overthrew Erebor's trades and left Dwalin with nothing.  Luckily for him, Thorin had need of a few good sailors.  He was going to be a pirate, you see, and try to destroy Smaug's trades by commanding the ocean.  And so Dwalin joined and became part of The Erebor Pirates.

The Erebor Pirates soon became the stuff of legend.  They could take down any ship in the Middle Seas without so much as a blink.  Their ship was  _The Arkenstone._ The most beautiful ship in the oceans.  It was painted white with gold trim that could blind anyone staring at it for too long.  It was the unbeatable ship.

But no matter how tough a crew is, no matter how strong or fast a ship could be, no matter how brave the captain, no ship could withstand the Siren's Song.

The Siren was a very handsome merman by the name of Nori.  As you know, merpeople have Gifts.  The Gift of Healing, the Gift of Speaking, the Gift of Thought Sharing, the Gift of Strength, and so on.  Nori had the Gift of Song, a very dangerous gift indeed.

The Gift of Song allowed Nori to ensnare any within the sound of his voice.  Being a cunning and rather sly merman, Nori would spend hours on the surface, singing his Song and luring unsuspecting sailors to their doom then loot their boats.  He was the Siren and legends spread about him as well as myths.

Some say that the Siren only comes out when the moon is full.  Some say he only attacks ships that are of legal value.  Some say that his song can control the oceans and the storms.  No matter the different myths, they all agree on a few key points.  The Siren's Song only affects men.  The Siren cannot leave The Blue Reef.  The Siren lets survivors run away.

And that is where they first meet.

Nori was bored and singing his Song.  The Erebor Pirates were sailing over The Blue Reef to Rivendell Island.  Nori's Song flowed over the air and hit Thorin and his crew and they turned to the reef.  Dwalin was hit particularly hard and was ready to jump from the ship to reach the voice.  When  _The Arkenstone_ broke through the mist and Nori saw it, he practically squealed with delight.  This was a ship worth sinking.

But Nori didn't sink the ship, oh no.  He saw Dwalin on the railing, his hair flowing in the wind and strong hands gripping the wood tightly.  Tattoos ran up his strong arms and his white shirt left little to the imagination.

The Siren, with his cold and cunning heart, fell for him.

He let the ship go and watched it fade away into the distance, certain he would never see it again.

What Nori didn't know was that Dwalin saw him.  From his perch on the railing and his keen eyes searching, Dwalin saw the merman on the rock with his long hair sprawled about him and silver tail flipping idly in the air.  Just as Nori fell for Dwalin, so did Dwalin fall for Nori.

Dwalin used all his power as first mate to get Thorin to pass through The Blue Reef more often and each time he would look and listen and hope to find the Siren again.  Yet Nori would not sing when he saw the white ship on the horizon.  He would not bring the ship, nor her crew, to the reef and drown them.  He would not.  Whenever Nori saw the ship he would swim beside it, as silent as he could, and wait for a glimpse of Dwalin.

One fateful night, a storm hit.  Not a particularly large storm, but a storm nonetheless.  The ship rocked and reeled and tumbled and the entire crew was absolutely drenched within seconds.  Waves crashed over the sides of the boat and poor little Kili, who still couldn't swim, was washed right off the boat.  Dwalin and Thorin and Dis were instantly at the edge of the ship, searching for any sign of Kili, but the storm had blocked the sun and the waves were wild.  There was no sign of him.

Then there was a flash of silver and Kili was, miraculously, washed back onto the boat held tightly in the arms of a merman with a silver tail.  It was the Siren, Nori.

Thorin had his sword out and was held it high, ready to slice Nori where he lay, but Dwalin stood between them.

"I cannot let you kill him," Dwalin said firmly.

"This is the Siren," Thorin said, shouting to be heard over the rain.  "I would be doing the whole ocean a favor in killing him!"

"He has just saved Kili!" Dwalin said.

"He was going to take him away but the ocean spat him here, for justice."

"Please," Dwalin begged.  "I can't let you kill him.  Not tonight at least.  Wait until the storm blows out and speak with him."

But when the storm blew out, Nori and Dwalin were gone.

No one knows where they went, but for years the Siren Songs stopped.  No ship met their demise at The Blue Reef and Thorin lost his grip on the oceans.  Without a first mate who knew the lay of the Middle Seas, Thorin could not predict the currents and he did not know the quickest and safest passage through the Misty Archipelago.

But a pirate needs a ship and a Siren needs a song.

Years later, when Thorin was ready to give up on pirating and turn himself in to Smaug, when the sailors sailed through the reef without any fear, Dwalin and Nori came back.  They would never speak of what they did or where they went for those years but there was a certain look they gave each other.  Touches that lingered a second too long, inside jokes that were just for the two of them.

Thorin would be lying if he said he wasn't dying of curiosity, but he dare not ask.  He had his first mate back and he had the Siren Song on his side.

Then, naturally, the stories began to crop up.  Tales of a sailor in a little rowboat traveling the oceans with a merman by his side.  How they, just the two of them, would hijack ships and send them on their way.  They were like ghosts in the Middle Seas.

Dwalin and Nori never confirmed or denied those accusations, but they would share a secret smile and change the subject.

While they never did live happily ever after, they did live ever after in happiness.

The End.


End file.
